


the best laid plans

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Mayuzumi doesn't hate the fact that Akashi wants to have sex while cosplaying the characters from his favourite light novel, he just hates the fact that Akashi knows he wants it too.





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mondegreened (Mondegreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



The whole thing was Akashi's idea in the first place and somehow, that made things even worse. Not _embarrassing_ because Mayuzumi refused to let himself feel embarrassed about this entire situation, but the thought that Akashi could read him well enough to know that he would agree to this—that he'd secretly wanted this in the first place—just didn't sit well with him at all. 

He didn't know what gave it away and he didn't know what to do with the thought that perhaps he and Akashi had lived together for long enough that they were starting to understand each other on a deeper level. He supposed that it didn't matter in the end because regardless of how or why, it still brought them to this precise situation: with Akashi standing in their bedroom wearing a long wig that same colour of his hair and an outfit that Mayuzumi imagined him wearing, more often than he would ever admit. 

"Are you going to call me Sasha?" Akashi asked, lifting his head haughtily in a way that suited the character. It suited both of them, actually, and that was a thought that Mayuzumi was doing his very best not to unpack for several years. He decided he'd push it away for now too, focusing on just enjoying the situation instead of ruining it by thinking too hard.

"I will if you'll call me Ringo-tan," Mayuzumi replied without missing a beat. It was going to take a lot more to faze him than Akashi reminding him that they were dressed as characters from Mayuzumi's favourite light novel series. His gaze dropped to the hemline of Akashi's skirt and he licked his lips. He looked good in skirts. He looked good in most things, if Mayuzumi was being perfectly honest, but the sudden abundance of skin made him want to cover it with hickeys just for the knowledge that they'd still be there under Akashi's suit pants tomorrow when he spent the day in important meetings. 

He stepped forward, kneeling at Akashi's feet, smoothing his hands over the backs of Akashi's calves. Of course Akashi had shaved his legs for this. Mayuzumi didn't know why it even surprised him. 

"You look good down there on your knees," Akashi murmured and then with a smile, added, "Ringo-tan."

"I'll show you just what I can do down here," Mayuzumi replied, leaning in to kiss the skin just above Akashi's knee. He lifted Akashi's leg off the ground, angling it so that he could look up and hold his gaze while biting into the soft skin. 

Akashi smiled, and Mayuzumi sucked this time, pulling away to look at the small mark he made. He leaned in again, pushing Akashi's skirt up a little this time to suck a hickey a little higher on his inner thigh, just where his legs would touch when he was sitting. He always managed to surprise him by how much he enjoyed marking Akashi's skin. He didn't do it often, the sense of ownership deterring him at times, while the same thing served to encourage him at others. 

"Is this a competition?" Akashi asked, lifting his skirt out of the way so he could watch Mayuzumi suck another hickey onto his inner thigh. "Are we going to count how many hickeys we can give each other? I won't lose, Ringo-tan."

Mayuzumi snorted, pulling away and getting to his feet. "On the bed, then." 

Which was how they ended up lying on their bed, Mayuzumi sucking hickeys onto Akashi's thighs while Akashi pulled his thigh high stockings down and did the same to him. It probably _was_ a competition to Akashi, knowing how seriously he took any sort of challenge, but Mayuzumi honestly didn't care how he was doing, when it meant that he could enjoy the feeling of Akashi's sharp bites while having free reign to leave as many marks as he liked in return. 

It didn't feel like he was in bed with Sasha instead of Akashi, but he supposed that it wasn't such a bad thing. He liked this all the same. 

Akashi was enjoying it too, that much was obvious by the way he was straining against his briefs. Mayuzumi reached for Akashi, stroking him through the material while sucking on a particularly big hickey. Akashi exhaled shakily against his thigh, and Mayuzumi had to hold back his triumphant grin. He slipped his thumb under the material of Akashi's briefs, rubbing it over the head of his cock, surprised to find it as wet as it was. 

"Do we need to talk about how you feel about marking?" Mayuzumi muttered, stroking Akashi's cock. 

"I keep trying," Akashi replied patiently, even if the way he dug his fingers into Mayuzumi's skin indicated that he was anything but. "You keep changing the subject." 

"But that's about me marking _you_ ," Mayuzumi began, before his mind caught up to him. "Oh." 

"Oh," Akashi agreed, shifting on the bed to mouth at Mayuzumi's cock through the panties he was wearing to complete the outfit. 

"Fuck," Mayuzumi breathed. "For the record, that's you changing the subject this time." 

Akashi didn't reply, clearly intent on getting Mayuzumi's panties as wet as he could, pressing his tongue to them and letting them soak as he sucked at Mayuzumi's cock through them. 

"Ssss—" Mayuzumi hissed, not sure if he wanted to say _Sasha_ or _Seijuurou_ , but then Akashi was pulling his panties aside with his teeth and Mayuzumi suddenly couldn't talk at all, his entire body burning and his blood pounding. His mind was spinning at the wet heat around him and he bit into Akashi's thigh, earning a low hiss and a stream of precum. 

"Come here," he murmured, lying on his back and pulling Akashi with him. He wanted to laugh at the way Akashi lifted his skirt before sitting on his face, but his mouth was too dry for that. He spread Akashi open with both hands, teasing at his entrance with the tip of his tongue. 

Akashi's mouth was around his cock again, so damn perfect that it would have made Mayuzumi angry if he wasn't used to it by now. Mayuzumi pushed his tongue into Akashi, fucking him with short, sharp thrusts and teasing him with the tip of his finger. 

"Chihiro," Akashi panted, and Mayuzumi wanted to be pleased about the fact that he wasn't the one to drop character first, but he could barely think beyond how good Akashi's mouth felt already. 

He pumped Akashi's cock, matching it to the rhythm of his tongue, a quick _one two three four_ like Mayuzumi was a metronome and Akashi's breathy sighs were a song written purely for him.

Akashi was quiet as he came, but Mayuzumi knew that it just meant he needed more. He stroked Akashi through the aftershocks, following the sticky trail of it with his fingers.

"You've messed up your skirt," he noted, trying to sound a lot more composed than he felt. His voice was trembling though, his entire body was. 

It was almost embarrassing, how easy it was to do as he was told when Akashi replied with, "Now it's your turn." 

Mayuzumi pulled his skirt off, tossing it aside and sitting up in their bed. Akashi did the same and they took stock of each other, half-dressed in character costumes, wigs askew, and burst into laughter. 

"Off," Mayuzumi decided, pulling his wig off and setting it on the floor where it was less likely to tangle. He reached for Akashi's wig, pulling it off as well, when he froze.

"Chihiro?"

"Your eyes," Mayuzumi said. "You're wearing coloured contacts." 

"I needed to look authentically like Sasha, didn't I?" Akashi asked, as if it were that simple. 

"Take them out," Mayuzumi demanded, suddenly urgent, not wanting to think about what it meant. "Right now. I'll take them out for you." 

"The contacts case—" 

"We're not keeping them," Mayuzumi declared, even as he grabbed Akashi by the wrist and led him into the bathroom, washing his hands and reaching for the contacts case. He turned to Akashi, tilting his face up without thought, not fully processing what he was doing until he was spreading Akashi's eye open with one hand. 

Akashi was letting him do it, standing still without protest. Mayuzumi didn't let himself hesitate, reaching for the contacts and taking them out, snapping the case shut and dropping it back onto the bathroom counter.

"Chihiro—" Akashi began, but fell silent when Mayuzumi took his face into both hands. 

"I like when your eyes match," he said, as casually as he could as if it would just explain away the past couple of minutes. 

He didn't expect Akashi to smile the way that he did, pulling Mayuzumi into his arms and kissing him deeply. Mayuzumi kissed back, desperate for some sort of distraction from the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Akashi was still half-hard. He could focus on that instead. He walked them back to bed, until Akashi was sitting on the edge of it, and them climbed onto him. 

Reaching for Akashi's cock, Mayuzumi stroked it slowly from base to head, until it was completely hard. Grabbing their lube from the bedside table, Mayuzumi poured it into his hands, stroking it onto Akashi before then sliding a finger into himself. 

Akashi reached for the lube as well, slicking his fingers and pressing one into Mayuzumi alongside his own. He kissed Mayuzumi's shoulder, then bit it gently with a smile. Mayuzumi huffed out a laugh, resting his head against Akashi's. 

"Seijuurou," he sighed, as Akashi slid another finger into him before curling them. He wasn't patient enough to go at Akashi's pace, kneeling up and pushing Akashi to lie back on the bed before climbing on top of him. 

Akashi watched as Mayuzumi sank down on him, taking his entire length and staying there for a moment before rolling his hips. It felt like Akashi was at his mercy, and that was enough for Mayuzumi to know that something was coming.

With a smile, Akashi reached for Mayuzumi's thighs, pressing his thumbs against the hickeys he left there. Mayuzumi gasped sharply, his head tipping back as he rode Akashi harder, kneeling up until Akashi was almost entirely out of him, then sinking back down onto his cock. He liked the gentle slap of skin on skin, just the same way he liked the burn in his thighs and the sharper sting of all the hickeys Akashi had left on him. 

Perhaps it went both ways, he thought dazedly. Perhaps Akashi liked it too, leaving to work with Mayuzumi still in bed, knowing that his skin would still be littered with marks when he came home later. Perhaps he thought about it during the day, the same way Mayuzumi did, distracted from what he was meant to be doing to imagine the throb of pain under the layer of Akashi's pants, wondering if it matched the steady throb of blood in Akashi's head as he let himself think back to when all of those marks were left there. 

Perhaps he wasn't the only one who loved this, who loved all of it, and the thought had him wrapping his arms around Akashi, riding him harder now, touching their foreheads together. He could blame all of these thoughts on Akashi later, when he could think clearly enough to be horrified at just how much this felt like love. It was Akashi's fault for making him this dazed, for doing any of this to him. 

"Chihiro." Akashi's arms were around him too, fingers digging into his back and Mayuzumi found himself hoping that they'd leave marks there too, he knew that he'd find himself checking his back in the mirror later, just in case. Akashi's voice was a thin, shaking, desperate thing. He was close and Mayuzumi kept going, clenching around him until Akashi moaned, soft and low and right into Mayuzumi's ear, just for him and no one else. 

This was greed, Mayuzumi thought to himself, his heart pounding as they pulled apart. Akashi's moan was still echoing in his bones, like it would take up residence there and he welcomed it, happy to keep it along with anything else Akashi could give him. He'd hoard it all, keeping it close to his chest like treasure. 

"That didn't go the way I planned," Akashi murmured into the curve of Mayuzumi's neck, sounding amused. 

"It was better," Mayuzumi replied, stroking his fingers through Akashi's hair. It was definitely better than anything he'd imagined himself, but he wasn't going to volunteer that by himself. Akashi would just have to read between the lines. He seemed to be perfectly good at that anyway. 

Pulling him into another lingering kiss, Akashi smiled. He didn't say anything, but Mayuzumi didn't really want him to anyway. They understood each other, much better than Mayuzumi ever expected that they would. That was enough.


End file.
